


hush

by WonderBoy



Series: Growing Up Ain't What It Seems [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, but its very soft, this is hardly a real piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: "It's just a dream, come back to me."





	hush

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Oz at some point says to Willow "It's just a dream, come back to me" and I've been obsessed with that line since. It's just so soft. I might even use it again because I can't get it out of my head. But for now, I just needed to do /something/ with it...and I hadn't done anything with the Growing up-verse in a while. So here we are. 
> 
> This is very short, pointless fluff/comfort, but I hope you enjoy!

Keith nosed against the hollow of Lance’s throat, breathing in his scent as he came awake. He could smell his own, sharp body wash mixing with Lance’s usual, strange mix of citrus and cinnamon. His hands wandered slowly over his chest, fingers dusting gently over the newest scars to leave their mark on his dark skin.

Lance shifted against him, and for a moment Keith thought he was also awake, but the quiet whimper he heard a moment later sounded far too pained for him to be present in the moment. Keith pulled away, pushing himself up on his elbows. Lance’s brow furrowed in distress as he shifted in his sleep again. A silent cry trickled past his lips, dissolving into another whimper. Keith’s heart twisted at the sound.

“Lance,” he called quietly, reaching for him. “Lance, wake up.”

“Keith,” Lance croaked in reply, hands fisting into the sheets.

Keith brushed hair from his face, hand trailing to cradle his cheek. “It’s just a dream, love, come back to me.”

Lance woke slowly, blinking past the dimmed, artificial light, and then all at once. Blue eyes trailed over Keith’s face, looking for something.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said quietly.

The corner of Lance’s mouth quirked in a soft smile. He lifted a hand to mirror Keith’s hold on him, thumb pressing against his bottom lip. “I was dreaming.”

“I know.”

“Did I wake you?”

Keith nipped at Lance’s thumb. “No, I’m fine,” he said. “Are you?”

Lance closed his eyes against the memory. “I dreamed the Galra found Earth.”

“Everyone back home is safe,” Keith promised him.

“We went to help them. To save them. But we were separated. You were calling for me, but I couldn’t…I couldn’t reach you. Or anyone.”

Keith kissed the palm of Lance’s hand before taking it into his own and moving it to press against his chest. Lance opened his eyes to watch him.

“I’m here,” he reassured him. “In reach. The rest of the team is still asleep, in their rooms. Earth is safe.”

“Don’t lose me,” Lance requested, voice wavering hardly above a whisper. “Don’t let me get lost.”

“ _Never_.”

Lance sighed slowly through his nose. Keith could feel him relax against the mattress, residual tension seeping out of him as he grounded himself. Keith shifted again, laying his head against Lance’s shoulder. His hand trailed to rest against his heart. Lance reached across his chest to trail feather-light touches over Keith’s shoulder.

“What woke you up so early?”

Keith shook his head. “I just feel restless. Like I’m not doing enough.”

Lance turned his head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We all need rest. We’re just human.”

 _I’m not._ Keith ignored the reminder. But Lance’s hand traveled up, to thread through his hair, sensing Keith’s discomfort.

“Don’t let those thoughts get to you, stay with me.”

That’s all he wanted.

Keith kissed the stretch of warm skin under his cheek. “It’s still early, we should try to get some more sleep.”

“Let’s dream of good things this time,” Lance suggested with a soft laugh.

Keith looked up to meet his eye. “Only if you come back to me afterwards.”

“ _Always._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on [tumblr](http://thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonder_romantic?lang=en)!


End file.
